The Mutiny
Rita Repulsa is replaced by Lord Zedd and a new monster takes control of the zords. The new season is adapted from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Part 1 Summary The six teens enter a four wheeler event to raise funds for the children's hospital. Rita Repulsa's palace is overtaken by her superior, Lord Zedd. On Earth, the Rangers detect a disturbance in the weather. Lord Zedd transforms Rita's domain into his own, gives Goldar his wings back, and puts Rita Repulsa in a miniature space dumpster. She's hurled off into space and is betrayed by Goldar. Zordon notices Zedd's presence and alerts the Rangers. The six abandon their bikes to go to the Command Center. Zordon informs them of the new threat. Back at the moon, Lord Zedd creates his new brand of Putties - adorned in vests with a "Z" in the center. They're sent to Angel Grove's fund raiser, and attack Bulk and Skull. The Power Rangers go to rescue them. The new brand of Putties prove to be stronger than the old batch. They discover, though, that if they hit the foot soldiers' "Z" emblems, they explode. The six report back to Zordon and Alpha. Tommy is told to stay behind because his power needs to be re-energized. Lord Zedd turns a piranha into his new warrior, Pirantishead. The five main Rangers confront it in the city, but the monster freezes four of the Dinozords. Quotes Jason: Zordon you were right, those new Putties are really strong! Billy: Way more than we anticipated. Tommy: My powers failed me! If it wasn't for Jason... Zordon: You were lucky you found their weak spot so quickly. Apparently the "Z" on their chest is the source of their power. Trini: I'm sure Lord Zedd wasn't counting on us discovering it so soon! Kimberly: I wonder what he's got in store for us next? Zack: Got a feeling it ain't ''Pudgy Pig! '''Lord Zedd': I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of all I see! You have failed to complete the mission assigned to you! I'' will now resume command! Prepare the palace for my return! :'Rita:' I've got such a headache... :'Goldar:' Deal with it! I'm going to meet my emperor! '''Lord Zedd:' (to Goldar) Your spineless, sniveling attitude leads me to believe you will serve me well. Rita: Oh, Lord Zedd, give me another chance. I will not fail again. Lord Zedd: QUIET! Those Power Rangers are nothing but mere infants! You were defeated by children! You dare call yourself an Empress of Evil?! You are not fit to destroy a cockroach! Goldar: I have always said that, my lord. Rita: You gold-bellied rat! :Rita: Oh Lord Zedd, please let me send down another monster. I will prove to you I can finish the job! :Goldar: I don't think so! :Rita: Zip it you gold monkey! Part 2 Summary Tyrannosaurus Dinozord wasn't hit by Pirantishead's freeze ray, but that doesn't last and it succumbs to the monster's thrall. It turns on the Rangers and blasts them. Tommy joins his comrades, and summons Dragonzord to fend off Tyrannosaurus. Pirantishead then puts Green Ranger's zord under his control, too. The Rangers have to retreat. Back at the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha introduce the team to the Thunderzords - Red Ranger's Red Dragon Thunderzord, Black Ranger's Lion Thunderzord, Blue Ranger's Unicorn Thunderzord, Yellow Ranger's Griffin Thunderzord and Pink Ranger's Firebird Thunderzord. Green Ranger is too weak to control a Thunderzord at the moment. The Rangers can't activate their new zords until the old ones are freed from Pirantishead's control. Using the Command Center computer's calculations, Billy creates a machine to block the signal controlling the zords. Trini and Billy work on that while the other four go fight the Putties at the bike rally. Bulk and Skull run into the monster and it makes their four wheelers ride backwards. Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord appear and attack the Rangers again. 'Quotes' *'Kimberly: '''That's the way the Putty crumbles! *'Zack: You OK? *Kimberly: Yeah. *Zack: Hey guys, we did great!! *Tommy: We sure did! We just need to figure out what Lord Zedd is up to next. *Zack: ''(spotting Pirantishead) ''Oh no, look who's back! *Pirantishead: ''(laughing) ''It's showtime Rangers! *Jason: Zordon, we lost our zords!! *Zack: Thats it! We're history!! *Trini: I can't believe this is how it ends! *Kimberly: Isn't there anything we can do? *Zordon: I'm afraid nothing we can do will give the zords enough power. You now need stronger new zords equipped with the power of thunder to defeat Lord Zedd. *Tommy: New zords?! *Billy: Power of thunder?! What do you mean Zordon? *'''Alpha: '''Follow me, Rangers! *Lord Zedd: The battle is over, Those Power Rangers are now permanently out of my way! *Goldar: Yes my lord, they are helpless without the power of their zords! *[[Baboo|'Baboo ']]''(watching through peephole) ''Gosh, Wish Rita could see this, she'd turn purple with envy, er, green! *Lord Zedd: Carry on my Pirantishead monster, Destroy Angel Grove! "Soon the whole world will be under my command!!!" *Jason: "Zordon, We can't make it without the new zords!!!" *''(Cut to shot of the Thunderzords rolling through the mountains)'' *Zordon: The new zords are on standby ''(cut back to Command Centre) ''However they cannot be activated until the device enabling you to regain control of the old zords is completed. *Jason: (cut back to the Rangers getting blasted at by the zords) ''"Zordon, Tell Billy and Trini to hurry, I don't know how much longer we can last!!!" Part 3 Summary Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord begin to attack the bystanders of the bike event. Billy and Trini complete the device to stop Pirantishead's signal. When it doesn't work at first, the five main Rangers use the Power Blaster to injure Pirantishead so Green Ranger can troubleshoot the machine. Blue Ranger realizes that a battery was in the wrong position, and the device finally works. The zords are freed. Lord Zedd uses his magic to sink the zords below the Earth's surface. Dragonzord is sent to slumber in the ocean before Zedd can do the same to it. Alpha is able to recover enough of the old zords to create the Thunderzords. Zedd has turned Pirantishead into a giant. The Thunderzords are called for and form Thunder Megazord. It finishes off Pirantishead with the Thunder Saber. Tommy watches the battle from the Command Center, and Alpha says that they'll find a way to fully recharge his powers. Lord Zedd is furious over his first loss and blames his underlings. Finster mutters that it wouldn't have happened if they had used one of his monsters. On the viewing globe, the Rangers see what happened to Rita. She's stuck in her space dumpster, floating in space. Bulk and Skull are stuck on their bikes, which are still under the influence of Pirantishead's magic. The gang uses the device to help them. Everyone rides their bikes across the finish line of the race. Quotes :'Lord Zedd: NO! I don't believe it! This is not the end by any means. Zordon and his stupid Power Rangers shall not prevail again! :Finster: (calmly working in his shop) Hmm. Well, if he'd used one of my monsters, none of this would've ever happened. :Lord Zedd: I was so close to ridding myself of those annoying Power Pests, but now all that is ruined! :Goldar: I'm sorry you failed, Excellency. :Lord Zedd: I DIDN'T FAIL, YOU SIMPERING TWIT! YOU FAILED! YOU ALL FAILED! Just like you failed before! (snarls) :Baboo: Uh, did we do something wrong? :Lord Zedd: SILENCE! They have won this time, but none of us shall rest until the Rangers are completely destroyed and the Earth is reduced to mere cinders! :Lord Zedd: You are a witness to greatness, Goldar. It is only a matter of time until I hold this world in the palm of my hand to crush at will. The Power Rangers' efforts are futile. They'll never regain control of their old Zords. Without them, they are nothing. :Jason: Aw man, that was close. Time to can this fish. Let's show 'im the power of thunder! :Alpha: ('looking at the Red Dragon Thunderzord in warrios mode through the Viewing Globe) '''Ai yi yi! What a zord! :'Zordon: 'Have the Rangers bring all the zords together to form the Mega Thunderzord!! Episode info *Writer: Shuki Levy, Shell Danielson *Director: Shuki Levy Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull Additional Cast *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd / Finster (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina (''Zyuranger footage) *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Pirantishead (voice) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) Notes * This is the first appearance of Lord Zedd. *This three-parter was originally titled "The Return of Lord Zedd". *Lord Zedd is an American creation, as are the new Putties. *This was the first story to mix Zyu2 footage with DaiRanger footage. Because of this, Pirantishead is never seen in the same shot with Thunder Megazord. Exceptions are when there's an explosion or big cloud of smoke in between Thunder Megazord and the monster. *Finster won't make another monster until "The Wedding". *Lord Zedd restores Goldar's wings, which were said to have been taken away. Rita apparently did so due to a previous failure, but no exact episode ever depicted it. *An American actress is used for the US footage of Rita Repulsa, but her face is obstructed or shadowed in every scene. *The Z-Putties footage is completely American. *With this three-parter, Bulk and Skull embark on a season-long subplot of trying to learn the identity of the Power Rangers. *Zack mentions Pudgy Pig from last season's "Food Fight" and "A Pig Surprise". *Jason coins the expression "Back to action!" in Part I. *The first time the Rangers go directly to using Zords against a monster without trying to fight it hand-to-hand, and only the second time Zords are (intended to be) used against a human-sized enemy (the first being against the Green Ranger in "Green With Evil"). *The ending credits for these episodes are just the credits rolling over images of the Dinozords. Later episodes would appropriately show the Thunderzords. *Pirantishead's head fins can't stand erect in the US footage. *None of the Rangers actually physically fight with Pirantishead in hand-to-hand in all three parts, this would be a common occurrence with the remaining Zyu2 episodes. *The new opening credits for season two debut in the third part. It includes stock footage from Season 1, but also new cast individual shots, the Thunderzords and Lord Zedd. *Even though the Rangers have new zords, they still have the same costumes, same weapons and morphing phrases. The American series did not upgrade the Ranger costumes by using the Japanese counterpart series, Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Only the zords, monsters and the White Ranger are lifted from Dairanger. The cockpit for the Thunder Megazord is a US creation. *Apparently Finster's lab is still intact within Zedd's reconstruction of Rita's palace. *Zordon laughs for the first time in the conclusion of this three-parter. *In the original Gosei Sentai Dairanger, there is no Black Ranger. Instead, there's a Green Ranger, which is why the Lion Thunderzord has a green face. *Part 1 features the first time morphed Rangers don't wear their helmets. *Shortly before Tommy morphs back into action to fight the Pirantishead in Part 2 his helmet appears on his head with green energy, this would be the only episode this method would be used. *The book "Lord Zedd Strikes Back" was based on the three-parter. *Final appearance of Ami Kawai as Scorpina, Sabrina Lu would be used as her replacement in US footage in her next and final overall appearance in Goldar's Vice-Versa. Errors *Zedd creates Pirantishead from a piranha (from what is assumed to be in Angel Grove), but those type of fish aren't naturally found in North American waters. *Pirantishead freezes the Dinozords, but Pterodactyl Dinozord should fall upon being frozen rather than still being in midair. *The Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord is frozen while in the midst of the Megazord transformation, even though the Rangers didn't initiate/call for the Megazord transformation. *The Zords are very big. So why didn't the bystanders notice these huge robots before riding their bikes into their direction? Dragonzord's missiles and Tyrannosaurus' breath attack would have surely killed these people, but all it did was blow up some ground. *Zordon mistakenly calls the Thunder Megazord (its official title) the "Mega Thunderzord". This happens several times this season. *Red Ranger's Power Sword appears while Dragonzord's runs amok on the city, but then disappears quickly in the next shot. *Lion Thunderzord only has rear legs during the Mastodon Dinozord to Thunderzord sequence. *Black Ranger's Power Axe appears to be missing some components from its design during the Power Blaster scene. *As Billy Switches the upside down battery some skin can be seen under his right glove. *When the Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord nearly step on the Rangers before being released from Pirantishead's spell, the shadows on the ground clearly show two people holding the feet in order to create the forced perspective of the shot. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Season Premieres